fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World
Please refrain to edit without permission (Fixing errors and refining are still allowed) ''New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World ''is a Wii U game developed by Ye Olde Baker Boy Productions that combines gameplay and story elements New Super Mario Bros. U, Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario Bros. 3, along with new features and power-ups. This game also explains the return of Metal Mario after his defeat in the Adventure Mode of Super Smash Bros. Melee. Story Every 5 years, the Seven Kings of the Mushroom World gathered with Princess Peach at her castle for a meeting. However, this year's meeting was suddenly interrupted by a metallic version of Mario who used some strange powers to turn the kings into animals and then fled to the Mushroom World with the kings' wands. Mario and Luigi were called to go to the Mushroom World and retrieve the wands. However, Toad made the princess realize that, like in Super Mario Bros 3, Bowser would take the chance to kidnap her again. Thus, Peach and Toad decided to go along the brothers to help them save the kings from their state. Metal Mario Story In the depths of the Battlefield of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Metal Mario's trophy was floating lifeless when Bowser came in on his Clown Car. He thought for a moment before touching the stand of the trophy, reviving Metal Mario. Then, Bowser invited him to come to his castle to be fully healed and ready to go after Mario. Gameplay features Like in New Super Mario Bros Wii ''and ''New Super Mario Bros U, up to 4 players can play at the same time. These players can play as Mario, Luigi, the princess Peach and Toad. The goal of the game is to either reach the flag or defeat the boss. The screen of the Wii U Gamepad can be used, like in New Super Mario Bros U's'' Boost Mode, to create blocks that can help the players. In addition, the gamepad also serves as a power-up vault when the players are in the World Map. Story Mode In the game's main mode, Mario and his partners must go after Metal Mario, who has turned the kings of the Mushroom World into animals and stole their wands. These wands are being held by the Koopalings but, sometimes, our heroes will be confronted by Metal Mario himself. Metal Mario Story This is an unlockable chapter of the Story Mode that will appear once the player has 3 stars on his/her save file: *Defeating the final boss *Gather all the Star Coins *Beat all the levels In this mode, you play as Metal Mario after he was revived by Bowser in Melee's Battlefield. This story has 4 levels that go from Bowser's Castle to the Mushroom Kingdom. Time Attack You can play through levels you've already beaten as a character of your choice (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad or your own Mii). Your best times can be submitted via Nintendo Network. Thanks to Miiverse, you can see your friends' best times when you enter into a level. Battle Game At the style of the 16-Bit remake of ''Super Mario Bros 3 from Super Mario All-Stars, up to 4 players can battle against eachother. The one who manages to get 3 victories will be crowned as the winner of the battle. To win, the player must either gather 5 coins or be the last one standing. Characters Playable Mario NSMB2.png|Mario NSMBWii Luigi.png|Luigi PeachMP8Official.png|Princess Peach Toad2.png|Toad MaleMii.png|Mii *Mario: Mario is an all-around character *Luigi: Luigi can jump very high *Princess Peach: Peach can float in the air for a short time *Toad: Toad is the fastest but he has a poor jump *Mii: Miis are also all-around characters. If they're male, they'll wear overalls and, if they're female, they'll wear a short dress Main antagonists Bowser SM3DL.png|Bowser Koopalings.png|The Koopalings MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario *Metal Mario: Metal Mario has been brought back by Bowser and he's willing to destroy his all-time rival Mario! *Bowser: The evil Koopa King has sent his children and Metal Mario to take over the Mushroom World! *Koopalings: Bowser's mischievous sons and daughter are using the wands of the Seven Kings to cause havoc on the Mushroom World Enemies *Goomba **Paragoomba **Micro-Goomba **Balloon Goomba **Grand Goomba *Koopa Troopa **Paratroopa **Scuba Koopa **Balloon Koopa **Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Boo **Balloon Boo *Buzzy Beetle **Spike Top *Lakitu and Spiny *Hammer Bro. **Diver Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Piranha Plant **Venus Fire Trap **Super Piranha Plant **Stalking Piranha Plant *Swooper *Chain Chomp *Pokey *Podoboo *Thwomp *Dry Bones *Blokkablok *Bullet Bill **Banzai Bill **King Bill Worlds *Grass Land (Boom-Boom and Larry) *Desert Land (Pom Pom and Morton) *Water Land (Metal Mario and Wendy) *Giant Land (Boom-Boom and Iggy) *Sky Land (Metal Mario and Roy) *Ice Land (Pom Pom and Lemmy) *Pipe Land (Metal Mario and Ludwig) *Dark Land (Metal Mario, Boom-Boom, Pom Pom and Bowser) Items FireFlower.png|Fire Flower SuperLeaf2.png|Super Leaf HammerSuit.png|Hammer Suit Tanooki Suit NSMBDIY.png|Tanooki Suit FrogSuitSME.png|Frog Suit Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Hot air suit icon.png|Hot Air Suit Star.PNG|Starman Power-ups *Fire Flower: The Fire Flower turns the characters into their Fire forms, which allow them to shoot fireballs *Super Leaf: The Super Leaf turns the characters into their Racoon forms. In this state, they can fly after building up speed, glide down and attack with their tail *Hammer Suit: The Hammer Suit turns the characters into their Hammer form. In this state, they can throw powerful projectiles, like hammers, and protect themselves from weak enemy projectiles *Tanooki Suit: The Tanooki Suit turns the characters into their Tanooki form. It gives the same abilities as the Super Leaf plus the ability to turn themselves into a statue to be invincible for a brief time *Frog Suit: The Frog Suit turns the characters into their Frog form. In this state, they're able to swim much better even through currents *Ice Flower: The Ice Flower turns the characters into their Ice forms, which allow them to throw iceballs *Hot Air Suit: The Hot Air Suit turns the characters into their Hot Air form. The suit can be inflated to let the players fly up (Much like the Balloon Baby Yoshi from New Super Mario Bros U) or perform a Crush Attack. It can also rebound certain projectiles, like hammers or Bullet Bills *Starman: The Starman can make players invincible for a brief time Other items *Brick Block *? Block *Used Block *Note Block *Roulette Block *Mushroom **1-Up Mushroom *Midway Flag *Flagpole *P-Switch References to other games *''Super Mario Bros 3'': This game marks the return of the Seven Kings of the Mushroom World *''Super Mario Bros 2'': Both games share the same playable cast *''Mario Kart Wii'': The Mii's clothes resemble the Outfit B of the same character *''Super Mario 3D Land'' and New Super Mario Bros 2: Luigi's Racoon and Tanooki forms have the same kitsune appearence than in these games; the characters wear scarves for their Tanooki Suits to match the Statue Leaf form *''New Super Mario Bros U'': The game features the Boost Mode again; the Hot Air Suit is used the same way as the Balloon Baby Yoshi; the Miis' palettes are the same for this game: Red for the first player, green for the second player, yellow for the third player and blue for the fourth player *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2'': The "return" of Metal Mario and his own story are very similar to the ''Episode Metal ''DLC of this game Trivia *This is the first fan game that has the Hot Air Suit as a power-up being used by all the characters instead of only the female characters *Even if Blue Toad and Yellow Toad don't appear as playable characters, they're sometimes mentioned in the story Category:2D Games Category:2013 Category:Wii U Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ye Olde Baker Boy Productions Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games